


Pity And Fear

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [55]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dark, Death Eaters, Devotion, Double Agents, Drama, Embedded Images, Espionage, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Fucked Up, Hurt/Comfort, Life-Saving, Loyalty, M/M, Melancholy, Music, Obsession, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Redemption, Resentment, Romance, Saving the World, Self-Sacrifice, Spies & Secret Agents, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Snape/Harry mix from Snape’s perspective, with hints of Snape/Lily in the past. There’s a bit of darkness, here, and a bit of hope, both inextricably tied to each other. Much like Snape and Harry themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pity And Fear

* * *

 

01\. **Alex Clare** \- Damn Your Eyes // 02. **Nine Inch Nails** \- Something I Can Never Have // 03. **Civil Twilight** \- Letters From The Sky // 04. **Glass Animals** \- Black Mambo // 05. **IAMX** \- Sorrow // 06. **Our Lady Peace** \- Sell My Soul // 07. **Rob Thomas** \- All That I Am // 08. **Theory Of A Deadman** \- Hurricane // 09. **Tiger Lou** \- Pilots // 10. **Tom McRae** \- My Vampire Heart // 11. **White Lies** \- Love Lockdown // 12. **Audioslave** \- Shadow On The Sun // 13. **Bastille** \- Sleepsong // 14. **Blaqk Audio** \- The Fear Of Being Found // 15. **Death Cab For Cutie** \- Pity And Fear // 16. **Naughty Boy feat. Bastille** \- No One’s Here To Sleep // 17. **Sneaker Pimps** \- Bloodsport // 18. **Imagine Dragons** \- Monster // 19. **Slipknot** \- Snuff // 20. **Matthew Good Band** \- Fall Of Man // 21. **A Perfect Circle** \- Gravity // 22. **Manchester Orchestra** \- Virgin // 23. **Tiger Lou** \- The Less You Have To Carry // 24. **VAST** \- Flames // 25. **IAMX** \- Spit It Out

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/pity-and-fear))**

 

* * *


End file.
